


Sólo por esta vez

by Iria97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, LEWD, Multi, Smut, chica-chica, chica-chico, chicas-chico, no tomeis en cuenta nada de lo que pase en este fanfic, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iria97/pseuds/Iria97
Summary: Hermione se emborracha en una fiesta liándose con una chica que ni siquiera conocía. Lo que no sabía es que esa chica la puede llevar hasta la locura, o hasta Draco Malfoy.Aviso: la historia contiene repetidas escenas explícitas de sexo entre mujeres y hombre y mujeres.- Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson





	1. 001 «Tenemos que castigarte, Granger.»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

**_“En el fondo de todo amor, de todo cariño, de toda relación humana late el erotismo.”_ **  
_«Sándor Márai»_

_🌺 🌺 🌺_

__

El ruidoso sonido no le dejaba pensar. Por eso aquel local era el mejor lugar para olvidar sus penas e ignorar sus pensamientos. No tenía ganas de pensar en Ron y en sus humillantes cuernos.

Sólo estaba de pie en medio de la pista y sin bailar ya llamaba la atención de algunos chicos que se acercaron para bailar muy pegados a ella. En otro momento no lo hubiese permitido pero ahora sentía su sangre hervir. Quería vengarse y hacerle sufrir igual o peor de lo que ella ya sufría.

El alcohol ya había subido a su cabeza y sus amigos se habían perdido hacía rato, podía terminar haciendo una tontería y no le importaba.

O esa era su idea, pero la realidad se impuso. No estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto así que tuvo que correr hacia los lavabos para vomitar lo poco que había comido en la noche y lo mucho que había bebido.

Cuando hubo terminado se sintió mejor pero aún quería olvidar.

Se miró en los espejos del baño. Su cabello estaba desordenado, su ropa se había desaliñado y su rostro estaba rojo del calor que sentía allí dentro.

Para quitarse el sabor a vómito metió el chorro de agua del lavabo en su boca para lavarsela bien. Aunque estaba tan borracha que terminó mojándose el vestido por la parte superior. Su vestido rojo se pegaba a su piel desnuda, debido a que se había alocado al no ponerse ropa interior.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y se encontró con unos ojos lujuriosos que no le quitaban detalle.

— _Mira a quien tenemos aquí._

Una voz de una chica sonó detrás de ella. No reconoció quien era, todo lo veía borroso y el sonido de afuera tomaba todo el baño.

— _¿Te sientes mal?_

Hermione no supo como ni cuando la chica se había acercado tanto a ella, casi pegándose para susurrarle al oído.

Ella asintió ante su pregunta y la otra chica la abrazó haciendo que quedarán muy pegadas. Podía oler a ron y a un perfume mezclado en el aire con el típico olor del maquillaje. Su cara quedo contra el cuello de la chica y no se opusó cuando sintió unos besos en su cuello y unas manos subiendo hacia sus pechos.

La chica desconocida la sujetó por la cintura y la subió sobre el lavabo. Sin detenerse demasiado sus labios se juntaron lujuriosamente y sin preámbulos. Sus labios parecían querer comerla y su lengua penetraba su boca simulando la acción de hacer amor con sus labios y sus lenguas. Lenguas que luchaban la una con la otra por el dominio del baile.

En un momento Hermione se vio con los pechos al aire ya que la chica había bajado su vestido bruscamente.

— Dios, vas a matarme. ¿Tampoco llevas bragas?

Tan solo atinó a asentir cuando le subió también el vestido quedando este enrollado en su cintura.

— _Que chica más mala. Tenemos que castigarte, Granger._

Su tono de voz viajó directamente hasta sus bajos, donde su coño ya empezaba a mojarse por las caricias y las atenciones de la contraria.

Hermione volvió a ser tomada por la cintura y bajada del lavabo para ser dada la vuelta y ser puesta contra este. Quedó apoyada contra el lavabo con el culo hacia arriba y mirándose en el espejo.

La otra chica estaba detrás de ella, podía diferenciar su color de cabello, un negro carbón precioso y cortado por encima de sus hombros.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir analizándola cuando sintió un mano contra su nalga derecha.

— _¡Ay!_

Se quejó más por la sorpresa y por el calor que crecía más en ella.

— _Cuenta las nalgadas, si rompes la cuenta empezaré de nuevo._

No sabía porque le seguía el juego. Al menos al principio, después se dio cuenta que le gustaba y que su coño estaba chorreando del gusto.

— _Nueve._

Contó la novena nalgada y su lengua se atorró en la última.

La última nalgada había sido justo encima de su cremoso coño, que quedaba expuesto por su posición.

— _Tsk. Estás toda mojada, me has empapado la mano._

Aquella afirmación en lugar de avergonzada hizo que sus caderas se movieran solas hacia atrás, empujando hacia la otra chica desesperada por tener atención donde quería y necesitaba.

Perdió de vista a la chica en el espejo debido a que se había arrodillado. No podía verla pero empezó a sentirla.

Su coño se vio atacado por una boca que se había lanzado queriendo devorarla. Con su lengua la penetraba queriendo volverla loca y con sus manos acariciaba su punto más sensible, su clítoris.

— _Dios, si. Así. ¡Sigue!_

Fue las primeras palabras que le soltó. Se había terminado sujetando donde podía del lavabo debido a que sus piernas temblaban del placer. Temía terminar tirada en el suelo sin fuerzas, como creía que iba a terminar pero primero quería sentirla.

La otra chica había dejado de usar su boca unos instantes solo masturbándola con la mano, así que Hermione sintió unos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo cuando unos labios y una lengua jugaron de repente con su clítoris. Sus dedos pasaron a penetrarla intercambiando los roles del principio.

No iba a aguantar mucho más.

— _¡Me corro!_

Con aquel gritó quedó tirada en el lavabo activando el agua sin querer mojándose y temblando por el orgasmo que le acababan de dar.

Cuando tuvo la fuerza suficiente para colocarse bien el vestido y sostenerse con sus piernas se dio la vuelta viéndose sola en el baño.

_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	2. 002 «Joder, si. ¡Granger!»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

_**"Se vuelve brutal, su sentimiento es desesperado, se arroja encima de mí, come los pechos infantiles, grita, insulta. Cierro los ojos a un placer tan intenso."** _   
_«Marguerite Duras»_

_🌺 🌺 🌺_

__

Su último año en Hogwarts será muy especial. Estará sola sin la compañía de sus dos amigos, encima no podrá estar en compañía de su casa ya que había sido escogida como Head girl por la nueva directora tras Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall. Lo peor fue recibir quién sería su compañero como Head boy, su peor enemigo desde que comenzó su vida escolar mágica, el sangre pura más elitista que había conocido, el rubio más egocéntrico de todo el colegio, Draco Malfoy.   
No solo debería compartir sus tareas sino también su lugar de estudios y su dormitorio.

Al parecer él aún no había llegado por lo que le daba ventaja para colocar sus cosas y elegir la mejor cama. El dormitorio era amplio con dos camas y dos amplias ventanas. Las camas se podian tapar por cortinas y el resto de la habitación estaba acupada por estanterías con libros y dos escritorios para ambos. También se podía diferenciar una pequeña cocina con un frigorífico y una barra para comer. Hermione no se imaginaba a Draco Malfoy preparándose el desayuno.

\- _Granger._

Una voz varonil sonó detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rubio que ocupaba sus pensamientos ahora.

\- _Malfoy, cuanto tiempo._

Dijo volviendo a preparar sus cosas. No le prestó demasiada atención cuando este entró, supusó que también tenía cosas por guardar y colocar.

Se equivocó, cuando terminó lo encontró sentado hacia atrás en su cama descansando. ¿Descansando de qué?

\- _¿Qué haces, Malfoy?_

\- _Esperándote. Debemos dirigir a los prefectos juntos, ¿recuerdas?_

Lo ignoró rodando los ojos. En unas tres horas la reunión inicial con los prefectos terminó y Hermione podría ir a leer cómodamente en su cama. O eso esperaba.

\- _Granger._

Una voz la llamó, dejándola helada en el lugar. Aquella voz le era muy conocida.

\- _¿Parkinson?_

\- _¿Cómo estás?_

Hermione miró a todos lados viendo a los prefectos salir de la sala, también salió el Head boy dejándolas solas. No era raro ver a esas dos discutir por lo que nadie las tomaría en cuenta pero esta vez Pansy parecía venir en son de paz.

\- _¿Qué quieres?_

Le preguntó a la chica seríamente. Esta sonrió perversamente y le tomó la cintura a acariciándola. Hermione le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

\- _Granger. Esa noche estuviste más que dispuesta._

\- _¿De qué hablas? ¡Déjame en paz!_

La apartó queriendo huir de allí pero escuchó una risa antes de irse.

\- _Niegalo todo lo que quieras pero seguro te masturbas recordando mi lengua y mi boca._

Hermione se giró con una mirada inquisidora. Sí las miradas pudieran matar, seguro que esta lo haría.

\- _¡Cállate! No quiero oírte más._

Salió corriendo de allí. No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía. Para una vez que se liaba con una desconocida, no era una desconocida del todo. Ahora se burlaria de ella y se lo restregaria por la cara cuando ella quisiera.

Llegó a su habitación y echó las cortinas queriendo intimidad. Se sentó sobre su cama abrazándose las piernas intentando esconderse de todo y sobretodo de la vergüenza que la carcomía.

No escuchó cuando Draco entró a la habitación, ni sintió cuando este se había escondido tras sus propias cortinas también. Sólo se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola cuando escuchó la música rítmica de la voz del rubio gimiendo y diciendo un nombre.

\- _Si, sigue así. ¡Hermione!_

Su nombre.

Su sangre se heló, no sabía si debía moverse e interrumpirlo. Pero su cuerpo se movió solo corriendo la cortina y viendo la sombra del chico a través de la cortina de la cama contraria. Podía ver su sombra, sentado en la cama respaldado contra el cabecero de la cama y con una mano subiendo y bajando sobre su gran falo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

No se atrevió a interrumpirlo pero su mano se metió por la falda de su uniforme tocándose por encima de las bragas, que sorprendentemente ya estaban chorreando.

Con un último gritó del chico sintió que ella misma se iba a correr de solo escucharlo, llamándola entre su propio placer.

\- _Joder, si. ¡Granger!_

Así supo que se había corrido junto a él. Pero ella tuvo que ponerse una almohada entre los dientes para no soltar sus gemidos ni el nombre del que ahora quería follarse.

_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	3. 003 «Hoy te toca a ti comerme entera.»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

_**“Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo...”** _   
_«Julio Cortázar»_

_🌺 🌺 🌺_

__

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó antes que nadie para poder huir y así no ver el rostro del chico con el que se había masturbado la noche anterior.

La vergüenza podía con ella. ¿Qué le ocurría? Nunca le había pasado algo así, sabía que como adolescente sus hormonas en algún momento tomarían total control de su cuerpo pero no creía que sería tan exagerado. No le había ocurrido ni con Ron.

Sólo se había sentido así con otra persona, en el lavabo de un bar.

No quería seguir pensando en eso, solo quería centrarse en sus estudios para rendir sus NEWts y conseguir ser ministra algún día. Su meta había sido casarse y tener hijos también pero desde la traición de Ron, se veía reacia al matrimonio y al embarazo.

Así que todo aquel día se la pasó huyendo de los dos Slytherins.   
Terminó escondiéndose tras una columna al ver aparecer al chico pero una mano le tocó el hombro desde atrás asustándola.

Se llevó la mano al pecho.

— _Ginny. No me asustes así._

Le golpeó el hombro.

— _Lo siento, es que pareces que huyes de alguien._

No le respondió desviando la mirada. Sabía que su amiga podía leerla de arriba a abajo por eso la había estado evitando desde aquella vez en la que salieron y se terminó liando con una total desconocida.

— _Hermione Jean Granger_.

_**«No, esa voz no, por favor.»** _

Su amiga la arrastró hasta la sala común de Gryffindor donde terminó cantándolo todo. En parte porque necesitaba desahogarse y por otra porque Ginny parecía dispuesta a entrar en su mente para interrogarla.

— _¿Qué has hecho que?_

Ginny se echó a reír haciendo que se sonrojara. Quería meterse en una caja y no salir nunca más de ahí.

— _Hermione, no te avergüences. Es algo que necesitabas. Ya era hora de que te follaras a alguien más._

— _¡Ginny!_

— _¿Qué? Tienes que contarme todo con detalles. ¿Cómo es Parkinson con su lengua?_

Con esa pregunta tan íntima se levantó queriendo huir ahora de allí. No soportaría un interrogatorio sexual de su amiga.

Llegó a su dormitorio y empezó a desnudarse. Necesitaba dormir y olvidarse de su vida por un momento.

No se molestó en ponerse un pijama y abrió las cortinas de su cama encontrándose con una sorpresa.

— _Parkinson. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Hermione se metió en la cama intentando taparse con las sábanas. Mala idea porque la chica estaba tumbada allí y logró subirse encima de ella.

— _Como has estado huyendo de mi, quería apresarte donde no pudieras huir._

— _¿Cómo has entrado aquí?_

— _Una serpiente no desvela sus secretos._

— _Quítate de encima. Malfoy puede llegar en cualquier momento._

Intentó apartarla con ambas manos pero la chica aprovechó para sentarse encima y dominarla desde arriba apresando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

— _¿Y que ibas a esperarlo en ropa interior?_

— _¡Cállate! ¡Y quítate!_

Empezó a luchar debajo de ella pero sólo consiguió que Pansy se riera y ejerciera más presión en sus manos.

— _¿Qué me das si logro quitarte el sujetador con la boca?_

— _¡Nada!_

A pesar de gritarle aquello, Pansy se tiró sobre sus pechos luchando con sus dientes contra su sujetador.

Aquel estúpido juego estaba poniéndola cachonda, sorpresivamente.   
Por la falda de la chica y su desnudez con solo la ropa interior, sus piernas se rozaban y aquella boca del diablo aprovechaba para chupar cada milímetro de piel desnuda que podía.

— _Ajá._

La chica celebró que había podido sacarle un pecho del sujetador chupándole de arriba a abajo y entreteniéndose con su pezón más de la cuenta.

— _¡Dios, si!_

Hermione gritó al sentir un mordisco en su pezón, ahora tan sensible por las caricias de la chica.

Ambas estaban tan metidas en su calentón que no sintieron la puerta de la habitación, ni a un rubio observarlas.

— _Granger._

Empezó a susurrarle en el odio.

— _Hoy te toca a ti comerme entera._

Pansy se dio la vuelta colocando su coño aún tapado por las bragas sobre su boca, quedando sentada sobre su cara.   
Esta se estaba subiendo la falda para apartarse las bragas cuando lo vio.

No pareció importarle.

_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	4. 004 «Eres demasiado inocente, cariño.»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

_**“Sus pechos se tiñeron de rojo. Y mientras él introducía su órgano en ella, sintió que se estremecía con un indeseado placer.”** _   
_«Anne Rice»_

_🌺 🌺 🌺_

__

Hermione no sabía porque le seguía el juego pero cuando sintió las bragas húmedas contra su boca no pudo evitar abrir la boca y chuparle. Creía que sería desagradable pero el sabor y el olor que le llegaban la estaban volviendo loca.

Sintió a la chica moverse encima suya y supo que se estaba quitando las bragas. Cuando se volvió a sentar encima suya, su boca reaccionó por si sola chupando y lamiendo por lo largo de su raja. Su mano se movió por si sola tocando el clítoris ya inchado por la excitación de la chica.

Pansy empezó a mover sus caderas escandalosamente encima y Hermione no esperó el siguiente movimiento que tuvo.   
La chica había bajado hacia su coño para darle cariño también, quedando ambas en la famosa posición del '69'.

Los gemidos de ambas llenaron la habitación cuando Pansy le bajó las bragas y empezó a chuparla entera.

— _Dios si. Así, Hermione._

Casi se corre al escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios tan experimentados. La chica empezó a temblar encima de ella y supo que se iba a correr por lo que aumentó su movimiento de la mano acariciando el clítoris de la chica.

Pansy no se quedó atrás y aumentó sus caricias aguantando su orgasmo para que terminaran juntas.

Cuando Hermione arqueó su espalda supo que era el momento de volar juntas. Pero no eran las únicas corriéndose.

Unos gemidos masculinos sacaron del mundo del placer de Hermione, quién quitó a Pansy de encima rápidamente encontrándose sentada, con las piernas abiertas, el coño expuesto, un pecho afuera y su peinado desarmado frente a Draco Malfoy.

— _¡¿Qué haces tú aqui?!_

Hermione intentó taparse con las sábanas queriendo regañarle, aunque sabía que él tenía el mismo derecho de estar allí.

— _Es mi dormitorio también, ¿no?_

El chico se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y entonces Hermione bajó la mirada hacia la polla del chico que apuntaba hacia arriba dura todavía.

— _Te dije que te quitaría lo que más querías, y así hice._

Pansy habló descolocando a Hermione.

_**«¿De qué habla?»** _

— _No me has quitado nada. Follar no significa nada._

— _¿Quién dice que solo follamos?_

Hermione se levantó enrollando la sábana en ella.

— _¡¿Me puede explicar alguien de que coño va todo esto?!_

— _Yo te lo diré, Granger._

Draco se subió los pantalones viendo que la cosa se ponía seria. Aunque Hermione podía seguir viendo su polla dura salir por los pantalones del uniforme.

— _Ella quería vengarse de mí porque la rechacé. Así es._

— _¿Por qué se vengaría de ti follando conmigo?_

Pansy se echó a reír.

— _Eres demasiado inocente, cariño._

— _¡No me llames así! ¿Así que tú solo me estabas utilizando?_

Hermione sentía un ardor crecer en su pecho, un enfado que iba a explotar y ambos podían llevarse una parte de su explosión.

— _Granger, yo puedo explicarlo._

— _Que te quiere, díselo ya._

Hermione recogió las cosas del suelo y salió de la habitación corriendo. Antes les dijo.

— _Si alguien quiere hablarme en serio, estaré dando una vuelta._

La chica salió del sitio sintiéndose usada. Le empezaba a gustar aquellos juegos con la Slytherin pero ahora sabía que nada de eso lo hacía por ella, ni por su placer, solo la usaba para molestar a Malfoy.

Ni siquiera era lesbiana. O eso creía, nunca antes había estado con una mujer y ahora que había estado con una no podía decir que le había disgustado.

Se sentó en el borde de una ventana en mitad de un largo pasillo oscuro en el que solo se iluminaba por la luz de la luna, que se podía ver hermosa y grande afuera.

— _Granger._

Alguien la llamó pero supo al instante quien era. Por sus deberes como Head boy Draco Malfoy, como ella, podían romper el horario de descanso cuando quisieran y salir a dónde quisieran.

— _Yo quiero explicarme._

— _¿Desde cuándo?_

Draco se colocó detrás de ella y sintió como le tocaba el hombro, casi podía sentir todo su cuerpo rozándola.

— _Desde Australia._

  
_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	5. 005 «Mi nombre es John Koore.»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

_**“Por mi parte me sentía transportada, confusa y fuera de mí: aquellas sensaciones tan nuevas eran demasiado para mí.”** _   
_«John Cleland»_

_🌺 🌺 🌺_

__

El verano de aquel año Hermione lo perdió buscando a sus padres. La última vez que los vio fue cuando los hechizó con un desmemorizante para que no se metieran en la guerra mágica. Había tenido algunas noticias de ellos pero la última le llegó desde Australia. Supusó que allí sería donde ellos se encontraban así que al terminar la guerra se despidió de su novio, Ron, con mucho pesar y cogió el primer vuelo hacia allí.

Aunque todo le pareció sencillo al principio, no fue así. Ya llevaba más de un mes en Australia y no encontraba a sus padres.

Hermione viajaba por una carretera desértica buscando por dónde le había llevado la última pista. Estaba desesperada.

Aumentó la velocidad del coche y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que sintió un tirón en el coche.

— _Mierda._

Golpeó el volante.

— _¿Habrá un hechizo que arregle una rueda pinchada?_

Salió del coche para ver el estado de la rueda. Suspiró rindiéndose.

— _¿O algún hechizo que cambie una rueda?_

La chica se tumbó en el capó mirando a las nubes. Hacía tiempo que no se paraba a ver la vida, sin nadie que la siguiera por su sangre o sin nadie a quien tener que matar o buscar sus horcruxes. No había tenido tiempo para sentarse a pensar sobre el ahora o lo que buscaba en el futuro. Primero quería terminar sus estudios y asentarse económicamente. Y en un futuro casarse con Ron y tener hijos. Quizás fuera antigua pero al menos quería tener una niña y un niño.

El sonido de un coche acercándose la sacó de sus pensamientos. No tuvo que llamarle la atención porque se detuvo por sí solo. De él salió un hombre alto, de cabello corto y un negro brillante.

— _Hola, ¿tienes algún problema?_

— _Si, lo siento por determe aquí en medio pero se me ha pinchado una rueda y no sabía exactamente como arreglarlo._

Hermione se avergonzó un poco, muy pocas veces afirmaba ser mala en algo.

— _Pues estamos en un problema. Yo tampoco sé cambiarlo._

La risa que soltó deslumbró a la chica. Realmente era hermoso.

— _Pero puedes llamar a alguien o a tu seguro desde mi teléfono._

— _Eso me sería de mucha ayuda._

— _Tan solo que tengo el teléfono en casa. Pero está a diez minutos de aquí. Sí no te molesta._

No conocía de nada a aquel hombre pero era el único coche que había pasado en media hora y quién le decía que iba a pasar alguien más por ahí y a esa hora.

— _Está bien._

Cerró su coche y se subió en el copiloto del coche del hombre.

— _Ya que me vas a prestar tu teléfono creo que al menos deberíamos presentarnos, ¿no?_

— _Eh, si claro. Mi nombre es John Koore._

— _Yo soy Hermione Granger._

— _¿No eres de aquí verdad?_

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

— _Yo tampoco soy de aquí. Esta es mi casa de verano._

— _¿De verano?_

Entonces se imaginó que había entrado en el coche de una persona importante, o al menos una persona con dinero.

— _¿Y qué haces por aquí, Hermione?_

— _Digamos que mis padres son de por aquí. Sólo venía a verlos._

— _Anda, todo lo contrario a mí._

— _¿En serio?_

— _Si, yo estoy aquí porque no quiero verlos._

El coche se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la residencia del chico. La casa era hermosamente grande y con un jardín de bienvenida.

Hermione no pudo evitar ver asombrada la casa, más que una casa parecía el palacio de un conde o un marqués.

_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	6. 006 «Tú nunca serás una molestia, Hermione.»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

**_“Algunas veces también te sorprenderé dormida, levantaré tu camisón y abriré suavemente tus bombachas calientes; suavemente me recostaré y comenzaré a lamer con placidez alrededor de tu sexo.”_ **   
_«James Joyce»_

_🌺 🌺 🌺_

__

Cuando terminó la llamada al seguro del coche, dejó el teléfono fijo sobre su mesita de nuevo. Tenia miedo de tocar algo y romperlo. Todo en aquella casa parecía de oro.

John la había dejado sola con intimidad para llamar a su seguro pero ahora se sentía incómoda al estar en casa de un desconocido y sola.

Hermione se dio una vuelta por la casa, sentía que estaba en un museo.   
Caminando llegó hasta el jardín donde se encontró con el dueño sentado en un banquito rodeado de vegetación.

— _John, quería agradecerte por tu hospitalidad. De verdad, sin ti ahora mismo estaría tirada en mitad de la carretera._

— _De nada. Quizás podrías agradecerme siendo mi cita esta noche. Tengo una cena preparada pero no tengo compañía._

— _Yo no quiero molestar, en serio._

— _Tú nunca serás una molestia, Hermione._

Su nombre sonaba tan bien con aquella voz tan varonil junto a esa sonrisa que atraía sus ojos hacia los labios masculinos.

— _Como quieras pero primero querría dar una vuelta por la zona. Todo tan lleno de verde y de hermosas casas._

— _Podría acompañarte y así nos conocemos más._

No pudo negarse a pasar más rato con él, algo la atraía hacia su persona pero debía recordar dos cosas antes. Mejor dicho tres personas, sus padres y Ron que le esperaba por estar juntos.

— _Vale, ¿qué quieres saber de mí?_

En aquel paseo se conocieron un poco más el uno al otro. Él había discutido con sus padres, no le dio demasiada información, pero no quería volver a verlos y había huido a uno de sus palacetes.

Ella le había contado la verdad a medias, para él sus padres la habían dado en adopción y estaba buscándolos.

No quería mentirle pero tampoco podía contarle que era maga y les había borrado la memoria por una guerra con un demonio gris.

**_«¿Cómo se le cuenta eso a alguien normal?»_ **

— _Y, ¿tienes pareja?_

Hermione dejó de escucharle tras esa pregunta, detrás de él vio a dos personas entrando a una residencia privada.

**_«¡Papá! ¡Mamá!»_ **

— _¿Me estás escuchando?_

Volvió su vista a John algo confusa.

— _Si, lo siento. Creo que me ha entrado hambre._

— _Podemos ir a cenar ya si quieres._

Ella asintió y le siguió algo perdida. Al menos ya sabía dónde se encontraban sus padres.

Su cena fue muy agradable, no sentía presión por hablar a cada rato, ni sentía que debía reñirle por sus modales, ni por cuánta comida comía. Todo lo contrario a Ron.   
No tardaron en terminar y él la invitó a una copa de vino junto a la piscina luminosa.

— _¿Alguna vez has sentido que estabas en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto?_

John interrumpió el sonido del agua de la piscina con aquella pregunta.

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Al día de hoy. Yo hoy solo salí por un paquete de tabaco y me encontré contigo._

— _¿Fumas?_

Él se echó a reír bebiendo de su copa.

— _¿Sólo te has quedado con eso?_

— _Lo siento, no tienes pinta de fumar. Te ves tan atlético y delgado y atractivo._

Se sonrojó apartando la mirada, y bebió de su copa intentando ignorar el último calificativo que le había dado.

— _Hermione._

— _¿Sí?_

Mantuvo la mirada en la piscina para no mirarle a aquellos ojos grises.

— _Hermione. No te avergüences por eso, yo también te encuentro muy atractiva._

John le quitó la copa dejando ambas en el borde de la piscina.

— _Siéntate aquí conmigo._

Él se sentó en el borde de la piscina metiendo los pies en esta moviendolos. Ella le siguió detrás arremangandose los pantalones, a él pareció darle igual mojarse.

— _¿No tienes la sensación de que nos conocemos de antes?_

Él se estaba acercando mucho, podía oler la colonia que llevaba y su olor natural. Hermione intentó echarse para atrás pero él la agarró por la cintura acercando su cara.

— _Y-yo no sé a qué te refieres. Me siento muy cómoda contigo pero no te he conocido antes._

Unos labios interrumpieron su discurso nervioso. Quiso apartarse pero sus labios respondían sin preguntarle a ella primero. Se sentía tan bien.

Su lengua pidió permiso para aumentar las caricias de aquel beso pero una mano en su pecho la hizo saltar hacia atrás cayendo en la piscina.

Al sacar la cabeza escuchó una risa y lo escuchó tirarse junto a ella.

— _¿Qué querías? ¿_ _Quitarme_ _el calentón? Viéndote así de mojada, no ayuda._

Hermione se tapó los pechos que traslucian por la humedad y por la excitación se podían ver sus pezones.

— _Es una broma._

Ella asintió avergonzada.

Aquella noche se quedó a dormir en aquel hermoso palacio pero viendo todo a su alrededor fue cuando se arrepintió y le vino todo encima.

Había besado a otro chico que no era Ron, había pensado en tocar a otro e ir más allá. No podía seguir allí.

Al amanecer desapareció de la vida de John y recuperó a sus padres de nuevo.   
La vida le había dado algo para quitarle otra cosa. Aunque la culpabilidad no le dio la oportunidad de notarlo.

_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	7. 007 «Si, mi amor.»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

_**“...él entraba en ella y comenzaba el curioso frote fundente que se ampliaba y ampliaba y la llevaba al último extremo con el empuje último y ciego.”** _   
_«D.H_ _Lawrence»_

_🌺 🌺 🌺_

__

— _¿Tú eras John Koore?_   
  
Él asintió dándole la vuelta, así quedaron viéndose el uno con el otro.   
  
— _¿Y por qué me mentiste?_   
  
— _Porque soy un ex-mortifago, porque siempre te he tratado de puto asco, porque no hice nada cuando mi tía te torturó delante de mis narices, porque me odias._   
  
— _¡Yo no te odio!_   
  
— _Pero, ¿si hubiese sido yo aquel día me hubieses aceptado como a John?_   
  
Hermione lo comprendió entonces. Draco Malfoy se arrepentía de su pasado, nunca se hubiese imaginado que él, de entre todos, la mirara como ahora lo hacía.   
  
— _Tengo que admitir que no. Pero ya no te veo así._  
  
— _¿Y cómo me ves?_   
  
Apartó la mirada insegura de su respuesta. Desde aquella noche se había preguntado que hubiese pasado si se hubiese quedado. Sobretodo cuando encontró a Ron con otra persona en la cama. Aquel día se arrepintió de haber dejado a aquel pelinegro sólo y sin saber cuál habría sido su futuro juntos.   
  
— _Como un amigo._   
  
Ni ella misma estaba convencida de esa respuesta, cosa que él notó y soltó una risa. Ella lo miró ofendida.   
  
— _¿Qué?_   
  
De nuevo aquello labios encontraron los suyos. Aquellos labios con los que había soñado durante dos meses enteros.   
  
— _Pero-espera-Draco_.   
  
Entre pequeños besos intentó separarse de él pero terminó apoyada en la ventana con él entre sus piernas.   
  
No había terminado de vestirse, sólo estaba con la falda de su uniforme, con el sujetador haciendo que él tuviera más acceso a su piel desnuda. En ese momento le dio igual, lo que quería era sentirlo más, sin nada de por medio así que empezó quitándole la corbata y desabrochando los botones de su camisa.   
  
— _Her-mio-ne._   
  
Escuchar su nombre entre esos labios tan carnosos y tiernos la excitó. Su abdomen duro y la tienda de campaña que asomaba por su pantalones no eran de ayuda para eso.   
  
Una mano se coló por su falda tocándole, sin preámbulos sintió dos dedos dentro de ella haciéndole gemir.   
  
— _Draco, alguien podría escucharnos._   
  
Aunque su boca intentaba ser lógica su mano se movió por sí sola tocando la dura erección a través de los pantalones.   
  
— _¿Quieres que me detenga?_   
  
No contestó, ya estaba muy liada bajándole el pantalón dejando su dura polla al aire.   
Él sonrió dándole otro beso y acercando su intimidad a la suya ambos gimieron de placer.   
  
No tenía tiempo para pensar si estaba bien o si estaba mal, ni por qué lo hacía. Sólo quería sentirlo dentro de ella cuanto antes.   
  
Como si él supiera leerla, la penetró haciéndola soltar un gemido. Él la beso comenzando el vaivén del amor.   
  
— _¡Draco!_   
  
Gritó su nombre al sentir los dedos del chico en su clítoris.   
  
Su caricias y besos por sus pechos la estaban volviendo loca y se vendría en cualquier momento pero quería hacerlo junto a él.   
  
— _Si, mi amor._   
  
Aquel apodo cariñoso le produjo una calidez en el estómago, pero lo ignoró por la electricidad de su orgasmo.   
  
No pudo disfrutar de su orgasmo al completo cuando vio una melena negra tras el chico y unos aplausos.

  
  
_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	8. 008 «Yo no era la única en esa cama.»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

_**“** _ _**El orgasmo es el gran comedor de palabras. Solo permite el gemido, el aullido, la expresión infrahumana, pero no la palabra** _ _**.”** _   
_«Valerie Tasso»_

_🌺 🌺 🌺_

__

Hermione no supo como había terminado en medio de las dos serpientes. Ambos se miraban a los ojos con odio y recelo ignorándola completamente. Ninguno se dedicaba ninguna palabra pero se entendían por la comunicación que llevaban a través de sus ojos.   
  
— _Si ninguno va a decir nada, yo prefiero irme._   
  
— _¡No!_   
  
El grito de ambos la detuvo tensamente en el sitio. Estaba semi-desnuda, con la vergüenza arropándola en el post-sexo y el enfado por las continuas mentiras afloraba de nuevo.   
  
— _Pansy, sé que él te rechazó de mala manera y que tú, Draco, te merecías algo mejor que yo. ¿Así que por qué no estáis juntos y me olvidais?_   
  
— _Yo no quiero olvidarte._   
  
La primera en protestar fue la chica que la agarró por el brazo fuertemente.   
  
— _¡Tú me mentiste y me llevaste a la cama!_   
  
— _Yo no era la única en esa cama._   
  
— _Pero antes de saber tu pequeño secreto de que estás enamorada de Draco Malfoy creía que tú..._   
  
¿Cómo pensaba terminar aquella frase?   
  
— _¿Creías que yo qué?_   
  
— _¡Qué estabas conmigo por deseo y no por una estúpida venganza!_   
  
Pansy se acercó lo suficiente para que sus alientos se entremezclaran y sintieran el calor de sus cuerpos.   
  
— _¿Crees que te habría lamido, mamado, chupado y follado como lo he hecho sin desearte?_   
  
Una mano desde atrás la separó de la chica girándola quedando a la vista del rubio.   
  
— _Yo creo que debes poner un nombre en tus labios, ahora._   
  
Draco acarició su labios lentamente.   
  
— _¿Para qué? ¿Para follar o para amar? Porque estoy muy confusa ahora mismo._   
  
— _Para lo que tú busques._   
  
— _Entonces digo ningún nombre. No os quiero a ninguno en mi vida._   
  
Ambos respondieron con una risa y cuando iba a protestar el chico la calló con un pequeño beso.   
  
— _No nos vamos a creer eso. Sé que hoy has sentido algo y que aquel día en Australia deseabas estar conmigo. No te engañes más._   
  
— _¡No me engaño! No os quiero a ninguno y es mi decisión final._   
  
Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba Hermione levantó la cabeza en alto y comenzó a andar lejos de ambas serpientes.   
  
— _No quiere reconocerlo pero sé que quiere estar conmigo. Lo he sentido._   
  
— _Cállate, Pansy._   
  
— _¡No! ¡Cállate tú! Te aviso antes y quién avisa no es traidor. Mantén los ojos abiertos._   
  
— _¿Eso es algún tipo de amenaza?_   
  
La chica no le respondió y siguió el mismo camino por el que había ido la estudiante de Gryffindor.   
  
— _Si, era una amenaza._   
  
Se contestó a si mismo decidiendo mantener sus ojos en la mujer que ama. 

_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	9. 009 «Te has convertido en mi pasión.»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

_**“** _ _**En todo encuentro erótico hay un personaje invisible y siempre activo: la imaginación** _ _**.”** _   
_«Octavio Paz»_

_🌺 🌺 🌺_

__

Hermione intentaba huir de ambos Slytherins cuando los veía a lo lejos pero su horario en conjunto y su fama de pasar todas sus horas en la biblioteca no le ayudaron.   
  
— _Herm..._   
  
No dejó que Draco terminará su nombre yendo a paso rápido por el pasillo. Aún así él no se rindió y la siguió de cerca.   
  
— _Tenemos que hablar, no puedes estar toda la vida ignorandome._   
  
**_«¡Por supuesto que puedo!»_**   
  
La chica siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegó al baño de chicas, así podría perderlo un rato.   
  
Al entrar se encontró con la chica apoyada en un lavabo, parecía que estuviera esperándola.   
  
— _¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez juntas?_   
  
Ignoró su pregunta y se metió en el primer cubículo que vio pero no pareció molestar a la serpiente.   
  
— _No podías aguantarte de pie. Aún recuerdo el sabor de tu orgasmo, y el temblor de tu cuerpo. Tú cuerpo que se moría por juntarse al mío y tocarse con el mío._   
  
Hermione permaneció sentada en el vater incapaz de mear por las palabras que escuchaba. Tendría que estar preocupada por si alguien la escuchaba pero una tensión en su bajo estómago y una humedad creciente demostraba la excitación que aquellas palabras le provocaban.   
  
— _Te puedo ver ahora si cierro mis ojos. Ahí sentada y juntando tus muslos intentando ocultar las ganas de follarme que tienes._   
  
Sus piernas empezaron a temblar al escucharla más cerca de su puerta. Podía ver sus pies por debajo y temía que se asomara para confirmar sus palabras.   
  
— _Ahora te veo con una mano en tu coño desnudo, mientras que con la otra mano acaricias uno de tus pechos que te has liberado de ese pesado uniforme. Ese uniforme que solo sirve para calentarte más. Aunque esa no es su función ahora, ¿verdad? Ya estás demasiado caliente conmigo._   
  
Como si le hubiera lanzado un imperio su mano bajó hasta su coño acariciándose y tocando su clítoris. Con su otra mano se desabrochó la camisa del uniforme dejando sus pechos cubiertos solo por un sujetador.   
Como la chica había dicho sacó un pecho acariciándose y pellizcando su propio pezón.   
  
Por debajo de la puerta pudo ver a Pansy arrodillándose y asomando una mano provocándola.   
  
— _Imagínate. Estos dedos dentro de tu coñito, mojándome al instante con tus flujos._   
  
Hermione perdió la vista de su mano y escuchó a la chica desvistirse.   
  
— _Ahora estos dedos se mojan conmigo. Deseo tanto sustituirlos con los tuyos, o con tu lengua._   
  
No pudo evitar soltar algunos gemidos al aumentar sus caricias, provocado por las palabras y el sonido de la humedad de la Slytherin que tomaba todo el baño al penetrase con sus dedos.   
  
— _¿Escuchas como me pones?_   
  
Una electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo al llegar al clímax. No pudo silenciarse más y el baño fue inundado por los gemidos de Hermione.   
  
— _¿Ya te has corrido, cariño? ¿Por qué no me ayudas ahora tú a mi?_   
  
Hermione sin mirar demasiado su desnudez se arrodilló también frente a la puerta a sacó su mano por debajo encontrándose con su entrada húmeda y lista para ser tocada y penetrada. Aunque lo que más quería era lamerla de arriba abajo y probarla y hacerla enloquecer como ella hacía.   
  
— _¿Me sientes? Con estos dedos me he tocado y me corrido con ellos._   
  
Por primera vez en aquella conversación la Gryffindor fue valiente y le siguió el juego.   
  
No se espero que Pansy se separara pero no le dio tiempo a pensarlo demasiado cuando sintió su boca cálida, húmeda y caliente contra sus dedos.   
  
— _Hmm, que rico._   
  
Aquella húmeda lengua le lamió los dedos de arriba a abajo provocándole más escalofríos y más ganas de probarla.   
  
No lo soporto más y se separó de la puerta para abrirla e invitarla a entrar al cubículo.   
  
La vio allí arrodillada con la camisa abierta y sus pechos desnudos, sin ningún sujetador de por medios. Con la falda remangada, sin ningunas braguitas a la vista.   
  
Detrás de la chica vio al rubio, quien no se veía muy sorprendido. Hermione supuso que llevaba ya un rato viéndolas y escuchándolas. En lugar de molestarle, tuvo que apretar sus muslos por la humedad que se escurría por sus piernas ya.   
  
— _¿Vais a entrar u os vais a quedar ahí mirándome?_   
  
Les habló en plural esperando por alguna reacción, el rubio fue el primero en llegar hasta ella y tomarla bruscamente de la cintura juntándola a él.   
  
— _Mirarte es mi hobbie, pero desde que sentí tus paredes a mi alrededor, tu piel contra la mia y tú boca desesperada contra la mia. Te has convertido en mi pasión._   
  
El rubio no le dejó responder atacando su boca.

  
  
_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	10. 010 «No me hagas de rogar, amor.»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

**_“_ ** **_Guarda silencio cuando no tengas nada que decir, cuando la pasión genuina te mueva, di lo que tengas que decir, y dilo caliente_ ** **_.”_ **   
_«David Herbert Lawrence»_

🌺 🌺 🌺

El Slytherin tomaba su boca con desesperación, como si nunca antes se hubieran besado. Hermione con los ojos cerrados se dejó llevar sintiendo las manos del rubio por todo su cuerpo. Pero una zona era más mimada que otras, sus pechos. Él los apretujaba y acariciaba, tomaba sus pezones entres los dedos y apretaba provocándole dolor junto al placer. Como su fuera posible su entrepierna se mojaba más con aquellas caricias. Las manos del rubio fueron sustituidas por su boca, la cual abandonó a la de la Gryffindor y bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones con los que jugó como si fueran de goma. Los mordía, los lamía y mamaba de su pecho mientras con una mano acariciaba y apretaba el otro pecho, con la otra mano bajó hasta su coño donde acarició con ganas su centro de placer.

Casi se había olvidado de que Pansy estaba allí pero unos gemidos la sacaron de su ensoñación. Quería sentirlos y lamerlos a los dos con urgencia. Así que se separó del rubio empujándolo hasta el retrete donde hizo que se sentará.

— _No me hagas de rogar, amor._

Se sentó de espaldas a él restregando sus nalgas sobre su potente erección. Pero él no le dejó jugar demasiado tiempo, tomó su polla entre sus manos y la penetró haciéndoles gemir a ambos.

Frente a ella podía ver a la Slytherin que se seguía tocando y Hermione se lamió los labios con necesidad. La llamó levantando dos dedos, aquellos con los que la había sentido antes, y la chica obedeció levantándose del suelo colocándose frente a ella. El coño de la Slytherin quedaba frente a ella y no dudó en abrirle las piernas para poder lamerle y succionarle toda piel que pudiera.

El cubículo del baño entonces se llenó de gemidos por parte de los tres. Hermione gemía al sentir cada penetración, sus pechos subían y bajaban por la fuerza y su lengua jugaba con el clítoris de su amante. No creía que iba a aguantar mucho más sin correrse.

— _Cariño, así. Sigue, me voy a venir en tu boca._

Las palabras tan sucias que soltaban solo hacían que se excitaran más. El primero en correrse fue el rubio quien la penetró irregularmente hasta correrse dentro de ella, Hermione le siguió poco después con las caricias que el chico le daba en su clítoris.

Pansy le sujetó de la cabeza para que no se separara de su coño cuando se corriera y fue bañada por un líquido cuando eso sucedió.

La Gryffindor se rió intentando limpiarse.

— _No sabía que eso también le podía pasar a las mujeres._

La Slytherin se arrodilló quedando frente a ella y le besó por toda la cara.

— _Solo si se ponen como tú me has puesto hoy, cariño._

Ninguno de los tres quería pensar más haya de lo que habían hecho. Sólo pensaban en repetirlo cuanto antes y en una cama.

_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	11. 011 «¿Qué te hace pensar que me puedes seguir llamando así?»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

**_“_ ** **_La mejor manera de librarme de la tentación es caer en ella_ ** **_.”_ **   
_«Oscar Wilde»_

_🌺 🌺 🌺_

__

No podía dormir, no podía comer, no podía pensar, no podía prestar atención en clase. Aquello podía con ella, y mucho. En menos de medio día se había enterado de un amor de verano que estaba muy presente y había encontrado un deseo desgarrador en otra mujer. Su cabeza no daba más de sí, ¿cómo se había dejado llevar de aquella manera? No podían continuar así, aquello no tenía futuro. Ambos le habían engañado con tal de acercarse a ella, en cierta manera le había emocionado que desearan tanto tenerla pero se sentía una estúpida por dejarse llevar así después de sus engaños.

Aquella mañana la tenían libre por las visitas de los familiares, era un día especial para muchos pero no para ella. Había sido su propia decisión que sus padres no fueran a visitarla pero ahora se arrepentía al necesitarlos. La única que podía ayudarla ahora era su amiga Ginny pero no deseaba ver a la familia de la chica, en específico a su hermano con el que casi se había prometido.

— _Venga, Mione. No te quedes todo el día aquí sola, puedes venir con nosotros. Sabes que si él te dice algo yo le pegaré._

— _No temo a que él me diga algo. Es a como me siento, es demasiado pronto. Todavía puedo ver aquel día, como si fuese ayer mismo. Ron revolcándose con... él._

— _No tienes porque estar con él, digo con ellos._

Ginny había terminado convenciéndola, estarían juntos en Hogsmade durante todo el día. No tenía demasiadas ganas pero ya lo había prometido.

Así pasó toda su tarde, incómoda e intentando evitar a quien ahora llamaba su ex. En un momento en toda la tarde se encontró con sus dos "amantes", aún no sabía cómo llamarlos, pero ambos no la habían visto demasiado ocupados con sus padres. Casi lo agradeció para no tener que explicarles nada todavía.

— _Herm._

Una voz llamó su atención. Estaba mirando los nuevos libros dentro de su librería favorita, hizo mal sabiendo que todos sabrían donde estaría. Así fue como la encontró él.

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que me puedes seguir llamando así, Ronald?_

— _Lo siento. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas._

— _Creia que yo ya no te importaba._

— _Sabes que tú siempre me vas a importar._

— _Eso no es lo que parecía cuando estabas con él cuando yo..._

Ni siquiera estaba dolida ya, estaba enfadada. Le habían mentido por tanto tiempo, incluso jugando con ella que no podía seguir llamándolos amigos.

— _Yo lo quería. Quiero decir que lo quiero, no es por jugar._

Nunca había podido estar mucho tiempo enfadada con ellos pero ya nada sería como antes.

— _¿Tienes hambre?_

Le preguntó dejando el libro que sujetaba donde lo habia encontrado.

_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	12. 012 «Si me dejo llevar ahora mismo te daría una paliza.»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

**_"_ ** **_El orgasmo es el gran comedor de palabras. Solo permite el gemido, el aullido, la expresión infrahumana, pero no la palabra_ ** **_."_ **   
_«Valérie Tasso»_

_🌺 🌺 🌺_

__

Un silencio los había tomado mientras esperaban al batido que habían pedido. Ya no sabía cómo tratarlo, ni cómo hablarle. Había perdido toda su confianza.

\- _Herms._

Le llamó con aquel nombre sujetándole la mano. Al escucharlo le rechazó apartando la mano y él se corrigió.

\- _Hermione. Sé que es difícil pero al menos me gustaría que fuésemos amigos. O hablar aunque no sea como antes._

\- _¿Eso quieres? ¿Hablar? Vamos a hablar._

Se giró mirándole fijamente a los ojos y él empezó a reírse.

\- _Siempre eres tan así._

\- _¿Cómo es tan así?_

\- _Ya sabes, controladora. Quieres tenerlo todo bajo tus manos y bien sujeto._

\- _¿Y qué pasa con eso? No me gusta llevarme sorpresa._

\- _Nunca me gustó eso de ti._

\- _Al parecer nunca te gustó nada de mí, te buscaste a otro._

\- _¿Por qué no simplemente te dejas llevar?_

\- _Si me dejo llevar ahora mismo te daría una paliza._

\- _Pues hazlo._

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Tan controladora era que incluso su ex se ofrecía para darle una tanda. Era cierto que no le gustaban las sorpresas pero desde hacía pocos días había sido de todo menos controladora. Aquella relación, si es que se podía llamar así, entre los dos Slytherins había sido impulsivo y no lo había pensado dos veces para abrirse de piernas... ante ninguno de los dos. ¿Por eso había ocurrido? ¿Había sido controladora durante tanto tiempo que su impulsividad había explotado sin ella quererlo? Ni siquiera le había puesto un nombre a lo que tenían pero ella sabía perfectamente que tendría fecha de caducidad.

No había querido ver a Ronald después de lo que le hizo, pero aquella tarde de charlas le había ayudado más de lo que quería confesar. Ya no necesitaba ser más controladora, se dejaría llevar y haría con ellos lo que quisiera cuando quisiera.

Así el día de la familia se terminó y ambas amigas volvieron a la escuela, pero la chica se despidió rápido para volver con ellos, con quiénes deseaba estar ahora más que nunca.

\- _¿Cariño?_

Escuchó desde su cama al entrar a la habitación compartida.

\- _¿Pansy? ¿Qué haces ahí a oscuras?_

\- _Esperándote, creía que era obvio._

Hermione no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacía la otra cama, cosa que fue notada por la contraria.

\- _Se quedó más tiempo con su madre._

No le importó demasiado mientras estuviera ella allí. Sin cambiarse se tumbó sobre la corcha apoyándose sobre su codo para mirar de cara a la chica.

\- _¿Qué?_

Le preguntó al no recibir más palabras, solo aquella mirada que siempre le lanzaba. ¿De amor, lujuria?

\- _Nada, nada._

Como siempre la chica se acercó a ella pero esta vez solo la abrazó, dejándola asombrada por primera vez. No, eso no podía estar mal, si se sentía tan bien.

Le devolvió el abrazo hundiendo la nariz sobre su sedoso cabello.

_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	13. 013 «¿Por qué no me lo han contado antes?»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

_**"** _ _**Pienso: lo tiene por costumbre, eso es lo que hace en la vida, el amor, sólo eso."** _   
_«Julio Cortázar»_

_🌺 🌺_ 🌺

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Hermione se sentía feliz. Las dos serpientes y ella habían comenzado una relación íntima que la ponía a ella en el centro. Se sentía egoísta por gustarle aquella situación pero se había convencido que no pasaba nada por serlo un poco en su vida. Era la alumna perfecta, la hija perfecta, la mujer perfecta y necesitaba un desahogo.

Su vida no había cambiado, solo su intimidad. Fuera de su habitación las cosas seguían igual, aunque se trataban con indiferencia. Pero al llegar a aquellas cuatro paredes que formaban su habitación, las cosas cambiaban mucho. Sorprendentemente no era algo que le molestará, ella tampoco quería risas o rumores sobre lo que hacían en la cama. Y aunque los tres intentarán mostrarse indiferentes cara al resto de alumnos, no podían evitar rozarse o lanzarse miradas desde lo lejos, pensando en el placer que les producía aquel secretismo y en el placer que planeaban darse entre ellos.

No, Hermione no podía pedir más, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Aquella mañana se había levantado algo más tarde debido al cansancio que el ejercicio extra le producía. Se había levantado sola, ninguno la había levantado cuando ellos lo habían hecho.

Así se había visto envuelta en la aglomeración de los típicos alumnos que preferían llegar en el último minuto a clase. Ella prefería llegar la primera siempre pero hoy no había sido posible.

— _¿Has escuchado lo del compromiso de los Malfoy y los Parkinson?_

— _¿Cómo no? Mi padre no ha dejado de comerme la cabeza sobre que debo seguir el ejemplo de Draco y buscarme una mujer pura._

Escuchó sin querer una conversación entre dos Slytherin pero siguió hacia adelante con la decisión de llevar su día normal. Cosa que no consiguió, aquella conversación se reproducía en su cabeza cada minuto. Sin saber exactamente que sentía, una pregunta se formó en su mente.

_**“¿Por qué no me lo han contado antes?”** _

La duda se formó en su cabeza, ya sabía que Pansy quería a Draco. Así fue como había llegado a ella, con ansias de venganza. Pero nunca había aclarado si seguía sintiendo lo mismo. Quizás Draco la había conocido más íntimamente y había cambiado de idea. Quizás ya no la querían y no sabían cómo deshacerse de ella. Miles de dudas se formaron pero llegó a una conclusión, ya sabía que aquello tenía fecha de caducidad.

_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	14. 014 «¡Cambia todo!»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

**_"Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo..."_ **   
_«Anne Rice»_

_🌺 🌺 🌺_

__

Esa misma noche se encontró con ambos en su habitación. Pansy casi se había hecho su hueco allí para estar con ella, o como ahora creía para estar con ambos.

— _Cariño, hoy llegas más tarde._

— _Hoy me levanté más tarde, por culpa de alguien, y tuve que ponerme al día._

— _Lo siento, te veías tan pacífica durmiendo que preferimos dejarte durmiendo._

Draco se levantó y se puso detrás de ella dándole un masaje en los hombros. No había sentido la tensión de su cuerpo hasta que él la tocó.

Hermione se apartó lentamente dirigiéndose a su cama. No sabía porqué no tenía ganas de sentir sus manos, ni sus labios. No quería admitir que le había dolido lo que había escuchado porque eso significaría que ellos eran algo más que placer en su vida.

Pansy se acercó a ella abranzándola, sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso pero Hermione se separó alejándose de ambos. No podía mentirse a sí misma.

— _¿Estáis prometidos?_

Pareció tomarles por sorpresa su pregunta. Pero ya todos lo sabían, tarde o temprano ella iba a enterarse.

— _Si, pero eso no cambia nada entre nosotros._

Pansy fue la primera en reaccionar e intentar acercarse a ella pero se apartó con un enfado creciendo desde su ser.

— _Claro que lo cambia. ¡Cambia todo! ¿Por qué no me lo habéis contado antes?_

— _Mione, no es algo que nosotros queramos. Son nuestros padres quienes han organizado todo._

Draco se defendió por fin.

— _¿Que sois vosotros? ¿Niños pequeños? ¿No podéis decidir por vosotros mismos?_

Ambos se miraron entre sí, buscando algún tipo de excusa para persuadirla pero ella ya había tomado su decisión.

— _Cariño, no sé como será en tu mundo muggle pero nosotros tenemos una obligación. Nuestros padres estaban en el bando perdedor de la guerra y eso nos ha recaído a nosotros._

— _Deja de llamarme cariño, Pansy._

Hizo énfasis en su nombre.

— _Soy Hermione Granger y para vosotros siempre será así._

No quiso seguir escuchándolos así que salió dando un portazo en la puerta. No había sentido tanta rabia al enterarse pero al verlos juntos y solos su corazón había empezado a golpear su pecho furiosamente. Sabía que tenía fecha de caducidad, si. Pero no quería que fuera tan pronto.

_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	15. 015 «Pero te quiero, a él y a ti.»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

_**"Sus pechos se tiñeron de rojo. Y mientras él introducía su órgano en ella, sintió que se estremecía con un indeseado placer."** _   
_«D.H Lawrence»_

_🌺 🌺 🌺_

__

Ya llevaba una semana durmiendo en su antigua habitación en Gryffindor. Ginny no paraba de hacerle preguntas pero no daba ninguna respuesta. Creía que se le iba a pasar si no los veía más pero no fue así. No sólo no se pasaba aquel dolor, sino que los veía todos los días por los pasillos o las clases. No lo soportaba. Se hacía preguntas como si habían follado sin ella o si ya estaban juntos oficialmente y terminaba devorando una tableta de chocolate por la ansiedad.

— _No sé que te pasa pero no puedes seguir así, Herms._

— _¡Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada!_

Ignoró a su amiga sintiéndose mal al instante. No podía controlar sus emociones con nadie. Antes no lo había tomado en cuenta pero el sexo le había ayudado de cierta manera a desahogarse de todo. Echaba de menos aquellas noches de sudor y risas que habían tenido pero no podía darse tan fácil. Su enfado aún seguía con ella.

— _Cariño._

Pansy la tomó del brazo en mitad del pasillo y ella miró hacia todos que se habían asombrado de verlas juntas.

— _¿Qué haces? Y, ¿qué te he dicho de llamarme así?_

— _Que tú eres Hermione Granger pero para mi siempre serás cariño._

— _Si tanto cariño me tienes, ¿por qué no me contaste nada?_

— _Por miedo, porque sabía que habías descubierto que también quería a Draco y eso podría confundirte. Pero te quiero, a él y a ti. No me veo con sólo uno._

— _Si me hubieseis explicado..._

No supo seguir la frase pero Pansy la tomó por sorpresa besándolo allí en medio, dándole todo un espectáculo al resto de alumnos.

Quiso separarse y gritarle en la cara pero había echado de menos sus labios y sus manos y sus caricias.

— _¿Me puedo unir?_

Aquella voz las separó. Pero Pansy los agarró por la mano arrastrándolos hasta la habitación que se había convertido en su nidito de amor.

Cuando llegaron perdió el sentido de la vista, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y otros sobre su cuello.

— _Deberíamos estar en clase._

Dijo una vez estuvo libre de sus labios. Unas manos la desnudaban y otras la acariciaban.

— _Como me pidas que me detenga ahora te voy a odiar mucho._

Pansy se agachó frente a ella subiéndole la falda y bajándole las braguitas. Había echado de menos aquella lengua escurridiza.

_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


	16. 016 «Y aunque sea solo por esta vez...»

_🎭_

_🎫_

_🎭_

**_"Lágrimas de placer corrían a borbotones de mis ojos, apaciguando un tanto las llamas que me abrasaban por todas partes."_ **  
_«Almudena Grandes»_

_🌺 🌺_ 🌺

No sabía en qué momento pasó pero se vio con la chica entre sus piernas e inclinada hacia adelante para que Draco la tomara desde atrás. Podía sentir la gran polla del chico en su esplendor y mientras la embestía, la Slytherin la acariciaba desde adelante. El rubio tomaba sus pechos desde atrás, había metido las manos por su camisa dejándole notar sus frías manos contra sus pezones que ya estaban endurecidos.

El orgasmo los azotó a ambos al mismo tiempo y si no fuera por Pansy se hubiese caído hacia adelante sintiendo los calambres normales tras correrse.

Miró a la pelinegra hacia abajo, esta sonreía ampliamente y solo tuvo ganas de comersela a besos. Así se arrodilló frente a ella y atacó aquellos labios con toda la pasión que le debordaba.

Sintió que estaba siendo egoísta, ambos le querían y aunque no sabía si era correspondida, Pansy también quería a Draco. ¿Por qué no disfrutar todo lo que pudieran?

Agarró a la chica y la empujó tumbándola en la cama. Le subió la falda notando que estaba sin ropa interior y sonrió por lo atrevida chica.

— _No sé hasta donde llegaremos y si esto va a durar pero quiero hacer esto una vez más._

Empezó a hablar agachándose hasta el coño expuesto de la chica.

— _Y aunque sea solo por esta vez, voy a haceros el amor como si fuera la última vez._

Dio pequeños besos en los muslos femeninos que le rodearon por el cuello pidiéndole más. Aquella desesperación por sentirla le encendía mucho.

Su boca se dirigió hacia el clítoris de la chica que pedía a gritos ser atendido. Con apoyo de su mano empezó a acariciarlo y a besarlo con ternura. Sus gemidos y su agarre la inspiraron a usar su lengua también, de arriba a abajo la lamió y beso.

— _Estás tan húmeda, Draco debería follarte con esa polla que está tan dura otra vez._

Vio de refilón al rubio que había empezado a masturbarse con la imagen de ambas. Pero se detuvo al escuchar la propuesta de la chica.

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué ahora insinúas eso? Después de todo._

— _No lo pienses demasiado, hazlo._

Se separó de la chica para sentarse encima de su cara.

— _Tranquilos, vamos a disfrutar los tres._

Se echó hacia adelante sin dejar de mimarla y ver cómo la tomaba el rubio por primera vez. Para su sorpresa no le molestó, le gustó tanto verlos juntos que movió las caderas llamando la atención de la chica. Así los tres empezaron a amarse a la vez.

Cuando su orgasmo llegó Draco la tomó por la cabeza metiéndole su pene en la boca. Comprendió todo cuando un líquido caliente corrió por su garganta.

Sintiéndose cansada se tumbó junto a la chica y Draco la imitó.

Una carcajada salió de su boca ganándose una mirada rara de ambos.

— _¿Qué te pasa?_

Preguntó Draco.

— _Definitivamente ha perdido la cabeza._

Respondió Pansy haciendo el amago de levantarse. Hermione la detuvo echándole hacia atrás de nuevo.

— _Diría que no quiero hacer de nuevo pero os estaría mintiendo._

Ni siquiera tenía gracia pero su risa contagió a ambos.

Su mente estaba en el ahora, se convencía que el futuro estaba muy lejos aún.

_👄_

_💅_

_💃_


End file.
